


November 29, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos frowned while he remembered refusing to view a creature ending Supergirl's life recently.





	November 29, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos frowned while he remembered refusing to view a creature ending Supergirl's life recently and heard her spirit outside his bedroom door.

THE END


End file.
